Double Date
by supersalvarul
Summary: Klaus and Elijah take Caroline and Elena on a double date. Only, the girls don't have a clue as to where they are going.
1. Chapter 1

"Where are we going now?" Caroline climbed into the seat of Klaus's car. Stealing the passenger side seat from Elena and Elijah.

"I don't know, what else could we possibly do today. We've done everything!" Elena said while yawning.

It was true, the four of them had done just about everything today. They went to the mall, the movies and then out to dinner. What else could they do today?

Klaus turned around and exchanged looks with Elijah. The two of them just laughed.

"That's not fair, can you two just tell us?" Caroline put her feet up on the dash and whined.

"Love, you need to be patient you will find out when we get there!" He laughed.

Caroline and Elena both stared at their significant others and sighed. Neither of them liked this whole guessing game.

To be honest all Caroline wanted to do right now was to go home and snuggle with Klaus. She wanted to burry her head into his chest, breathe in his cologne and fall asleep.

As for Elena, she stared out the window, wanting the same thing for her and Elijah. The two haven't been together very long so she was just wishing that he would be brave enough to stay over just one time.

It wasn't that he didn't want to or anything, he was just being a complete gentleman. He didn't want to stay over, and give into her. For one, he was terrified of hurting her. Since he was a vampire, he was a lot stronger than she was and this worried him. On the other hand he wanted more than anything to hold her all night. He wanted to let her know that he would always be here for her as long as she needed him. He wanted to kiss her forehead, and play with her hair until she fell asleep.

He stared out the opposite window and sighed.

Klaus drove on, unaware of the awkward silence the car held.

Elijah finally looked at Elena, and was worried that she wasn't smiling. The first thought that came into his head was that she hadn't enjoyed the dinner or the movies with him. Maybe she was losing interest because he hadn't stayed over for the night.

He bit his lower lip and reached for her hand, at the same time she reached for his hand. In her head, she was thinking that he was didn't want her.

The two gazed into each others eyes and smiled. Reassured that all was perfectly alright. Elijah leaned in and kissed her forehead, inviting her to move to the middle seat so he could hold her close.

Elena unbuckled and relocated herself into his arms, leaning her head onto his shoulder and taking in every second of it.

Caroline turned around at exactly the wrong moment to see this all happen.

She grumbled under her breath.

Klaus looked at her and then instinctively up at the rearview mirror.

He laughed a low laugh and cautiously motioned Caroline to him while keeping his eyes on the road.

"You won't think twice about their moment when we get to go back to my place later, love. Just remember that." He quickly looked at her and winked and then went back to looking at the road.

Caroline bit her lower lip as her heart skipped a beat. Well...that made her feel a hundred times better. She knew what was in store for her tonight. And it was hard to not take over the steering wheel and drive to his house right now.

She turned around again, no longer envying the two snugglers in the back.

She, like Elijah and Elena let her eyes drift off and fell asleep.

"We're here!" The boys said at the same time, waking up both Caroline and Elena.

"Where are we?" Elena was still wrapped up in Elijah's arms. He refused to let her go. She looked up at him and smiled.

"Come on, just wait until you see it. You'll love it." He helped her get out of the car, not letting go of her hand.

Elena and Caroline gave each other confused glances. What on Earth were the boys planning that was so great.

"Stay here, we will be right back." Klaus kissed Caroline on the lips as did Elijah to Elena (still having hold of her hand)

"Come on brother...it's time!" Klaus pulled Elijah away from Elena and the two giggled.

"Time for what?" Caroline turned to Elena

"I don't know...but I think we're about to find out...look!"

(part 2 will be coming soon) ;)


	2. Chapter 2

The boys both came over with a ton of flowers in their hands, roses to be exact. And they weren't the kind of roses that were falling apart either they were full, beautifully bloomed red roses.

Elijah and Klaus looked at each other and nodded their heads.

Elena and Caroline were both besides themselves. As the boys started walking towards them they noticed the roses in their hands. The two of them shrieked and began to jump up and down.

Klaus was at Caroline before Elijah could catch up. He was all smiles at looking at Caroline's reaction to the flowers. He walked up to her quickly and wrapped her into a hug. "I love you." He whispered in her ear and kissed her neck.

Caroline was speechless it was the first time that she had gotten flowers before that weren't apology flowers. She took them from Klaus's hands and put them up to their nose. They smelt fresh, like they were just grown. She let the scent fill her nose as she moved closer to Klaus's side.

The two of them stood and watched as Elijah finally walked over to Elena. He was a bit more hesitant. Elijah wasn't used to wooing ladies, he didn't quite know how to go about it. And he was crazy about Elena. He walked over slowly letting thoughts of her fill his head.

She stood against the car, avoiding his gaze. Looking up at the moonlight sky and smiling, breathing in the fresh scent of a summers night. The more he stared at her the more nervous he got. He looked over at Klaus who had Caroline wrapped in his arms.

Elijah noticed that Caroline was staring at the flowers and then looked at Klaus and smiled. He smiled back down at her and then gave Elijah an approving nod.

"You can do this, brother." He mouthed.

Elijah nodded, and got the confidence to walk over to Elena.

"These are for you, Elena." He said, taking her hand from out of her pocket and placing the flowers in her own.

"They're beautiful, thank you." She looked at the flowers and smiled.

"They remind me of you." Elijah said, awkwardly laughing to himself.

Elena loved when he did that. She loved everything about the way Elijah got nervous around her. For once, she wasn't the one at a loss for words.

"Why do they remind you of me?" She asked him, taking a hold of his hand.

"Because, they're beautiful and flawless...just like you." He pulled her into a quick hug and Elena kissed him on the cheek.

"I love them." She told him

"So what are we doing?" Caroline interrupted.

Her and Klaus were wearing huge grins as they were watching the Elena-Elijah moment unfold. Behind Caroline's back Klaus held up a thumbs up for his brother.

"We have a little bit of walking to do, I hope you two don't mind." Elijah smiled.

"Not at all!" Caroline began walking away from the car with a spring in her step.

"This way, love!" Klaus laughed walking towards her and grabbing her hand. "I admire how you like to lead the way all the time, but you don't even know where we are going."

"Oh yeah, oops!" Caroline's face turned red as she giggled and locked arms with Klaus.

Elena and Caroline placed their flowers on top of the hood of the car in hopes that they wouldn't get ruined by the summers heat.

Elena and Elijah walked ahead of Klaus and Caroline hand in hand, making quiet conversation that even the two vampires behind them couldn't hear.

"He was very nervous to give her the flowers." Klaus whispered to Caroline.

"I could tell, he did a good job though. Did you see her face light up? Oh it was the cutest thing. She has a real thing for him Klaus. I've never seen her this head over heals, not for Matt, or even Stefan!" Caroline beamed.

"I know, and he is in love with her, Caroline. He just doesn't know how to act around her sometimes. He doesn't want to do anything to push her away." Klaus smiled watching the two playfully push each other ahead of them.

"It's just so nice to see her happy again!" Caroline sighed leaning her head into Klaus's arms as they continued the walk.

Ahead of them, Elena and Elijah were talking about the other couple.

"She finally found someone that gets her that's the best part!" Elena laughed, turning her head around just in time to see Caroline lean up against him.

"I know. Klaus has a strong understand towards her, and a want to keep her safe. It's incredible." Elijah enjoyed seeing his brother happy again. It had been awhile since Klaus had been okay in his eyes. He always loved his brother, but there was a time where he couldn't stand the fact that he was the one that killed his mother. "Caroline really changed him." Elijah added.

"And Klaus changed Caroline. She isn't so depressing about herself anymore, she has gained so much self confidence!"

Just then, Klaus and Caroline caught up to the two.

All four of them smiled, blissfully unaware of the conversations that had just taken place.

"We're almost there!" Klaus told the group.

"Where are we going?" Elena whined, the suspense was killing her.

A couple minutes later Klaus and Elijah stopped walking at the same time and the girls gasped.

They were at an old park, with a pond next to it.

It had a playground, a walking path and trees surrounding it were strung with lights.

There were two picnic tables set up with table clothes and desserts and wine for Elena and blood for the vampires.

"Did you two set this up?" Caroline asked, punching Klaus's arm.

The boys smiled, admiring their work.

(part three)


	3. Chapter 3

Klaus and Caroline raced each other to the swing set right away while Elena and Elijah decided to sit under a big oak tree.

At the oak tree there was a red and white checkered picnic blanket. The two were sitting by the tree, talking and cuddling.

"This has been the best date night of my life." Caroline was holding Klaus's hand while they were both swinging.

"And to think that the night isn't even over yet." Klaus winked at Caroline.

She knew all to well what that wink meant, she looked over and Elena and Elijah and laughed. Oh if only they'd have the same ending to this wonderful date.

"Do you think he'll ever ask her to stay over?" She dug her feet into the sand as she spoke.

"Well, love, between you and me he is asking her to stay over tonight."

"What?" Caroline screamed so loud that she flew herself off the swing backwards.

"Caroline? Are you alright?" Klaus got off of his swing and helped her up to her feet.

She began to brush herself off, very flustered.

"Tonight? As in, in a couple of hours?" Caroline shrieked.

Klaus just looked at her in shock as she ran over towards the blanket.

"Hi Elijah. Nice weather we're having we should do this more often." Caroline spoke in a frenzied voice while lifting Elena up off the blanket and dragging her away.

Elijah shot Klaus a confused look, to which he shrugged his shoulders.

"Hi. Yeah, emergency meeting now!" Caroline stopped walking after they were far enough away from the boys. The two stood at another oak tree, Caroline nearly panting from the news she just heard.

"What's going on? Aren't you having fun?" Elena looked back to Klaus to look for warning signs. In all honesty, in her head she thought they got in a fight.

"You. Elijah. And he wasn't even going to tell you. But Klaus told me. And what kind of friend would I be if I didn't tell you something like this!" Caroline spoke in one breath.

"Or you could speak English…" Elena rolled her eyes in shock at her friends ability to speak so many words in one breath.

"SEX." Caroline blurted out quickly then covered her mouth.

"What kind of drugs are you smoking?" She walked over to Caroline and looked in her eyes.

She had no idea what was going on, but she just wished that she was back on the blanket with Elijah, who didn't speak a mile a minute.

"Elijah is taking you back to his place tonight!" She spoke with her hands as she talked, at a much slower pace this time acting out each word.

Elena's jaw dropped, almost to the ground.

"He is what?" She blinked

"Ahh!" Caroline jumped up and down excited, and nervous for her friend who has been waiting for this moment.

"It's a good thing I wore something cute under this then!" Elena laughed and squealed, then stopped suddenly. "wait, are you sure about this? Elijah hasn't even hinted to asking me to go over tonight yet!"

"Yes yes, I'm sure! Now go back over to him and be all cute. Pretend you don't know because I probably wasn't supposed to tell you. Just tell him that…I was having a girl issue and needed some…advice!" Caroline pushed Elena back in the direction of Elijah and wiped the sweat off her brow.

Keeping her friend informed about these things was hard work.

She walked back over to the swing set to see Klaus setting down a blanket.

"What are you doing?" She asked, taking off her shoes and folding her arms across her chest.

"It's so we can look up at the stars. There are so many of them out tonight. It's a perfect night for stargazing."

"It's a perfect night for everything I guess." She smiled as she laid down next to Klaus on the blanket.

Like a magnet she found herself in his arms gazing up at the night sky.

"How is Caroline doing?" Elijah asked, his back still up against the oak tree.

"She just told me—Erm…she was having girl issues she needed help with." She politely smiled and sat back down.

"So tell me why it is that you've had such horrible luck with guys?"

Elena was taking aback by the question, so she stared at him rather than answering.

"I don't mean it to be rude it's just," he stroked her face with his hand "you're beautiful for one and second you have the biggest heart of anyone I know."

Elena's face lit up, but still she remained speechless.

"I just have never met anyone like you before and I don't understand. You had Stefan, god love him, but compare you to Katherine even if he didn't fully realize it. And Damon, well. I was always jealous of him. His intentions were pure, and he was madly in love with you but he never let you do what you wanted. He made decisions for you and it always pained me to watch." Elijah closed his eyes and rested his head against the tree.

Elena watched him as he talked. This was probably the most that she has heard him say this whole night and she was taking in every second of it.

"Thank you. For everything. For this date, for being with me, for having the best of intentions all the time and for never pushing me to do anything I don't want to do." She leaned over and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"There is no need to thank me, I am just being myself."

"I love it!"

"And I love you." Elijah held Elena close to his chest, he took a deep breath and began to speak again.

"I was wondering if you wanted to stay over tonight. Only if you feel comfortable with it. If you do not I will ask Klaus to drop you off at home first."

Elena unhooked herself from Elijah's grasp and stared at him.

"What?" Elijah asked nervously.

"Of course I'll stay with you tonight!" She laughed and shook her head.

Elijah relaxed his shoulders. This date was going to end perfectly, if he could pull off his surprise for the one girl that he truly loved.


End file.
